joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chara (Godwank)
Summary Chara is the default name of the first human to fall into the Underground. They are Asgore's and Toriel's adoptive child as well as Asriel's foster sibling. Although mourned by the Underground's residents after their death, their adoration for the fallen child belies a much more sinister persona that few are privy to and is only revealed in segments on the Pacifist Route before being showcased in full on the Genocide Route. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C, likely 2-B Name: Chara, The Fallen Child (Name in-game varies depending on what the player chooses to name them) Origin: Undertale Gender: Left ambiguous while alive, now completely inapplicable Age: Pre-teen at the time of death Classification: '''Human child, Adopted child of Asgore and Toriel, Asriel's adopted sibling, Abstract force of evil, Manifestation of the player's willingness to kill just to increase their own stats '''Powers and Abilities: Possession, Incorporeal, Immortality (Types 6, 7, and 8), Timeline creation and destruction, Soul Manipulation, Determination, Time Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Acausality, Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, able to return as long as the DETERMINATION taken from the Anomaly's SOUL still exists)), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul), Minor resistance to Memory Erasure. Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level (Destroyed reality/the game itself, which contained countless timelines. While the exact number is unknown, the sheer number of resets performed by characters such as Flowey, along with the fact that a number composed of 216 'nines' is measurable at the end of the genocide route, would easily put the number in the Multiversal range. Also recreated the multiverse after the player gives up their soul) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely much higher while possessing Frisk (Capable of aimdodging lasers fired from Sans' Gasterblasters, as well as Vulkin's lightning. Superior to Napstablook). Omnipresent after reaching their "absolute" (Exists as an abstract entity whose influence is everywhere in all possible timelines, as well as continuing to exist everywhere in the empty void after reality has been destroyed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal (Destroyed the game in one blow) Durability: At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level (Completely unaffected by their own destruction of the game, Exists as an abstract concept that will be brought back as long as someone with enough Determination exists), likely much higher (Ability to SAVE and LOAD makes them extremely difficult to destroy even in physical form. In their true form, Chara exists as an abstract concept capable of manifesting no matter what as long as someone experiences the drive, will, and feelings they embody, thus making them nearly impossible to actually destroy or get rid of) Stamina: Infinite Range: Standard melee range in regular combat while possessing Frisk. At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal in their true form. Intelligence: Presumably incredibly high Standard Equipment: Real Knife, The Locket Weaknesses: Chara needed someone with strong enough determination and capacity for violence in order to manifest, and needed to possess a host to interact with the universe before they had reached a sufficiently great level of power. Others Noteable Victories: Touhouverse DBSverse Narutoverse Saitama Superman Homestuck verse Noteable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Undertale Category:Tier 2 Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Wank Tier Category:Unspeakably stupidly omega wanked Category:Conceptual wank Category:Godwank Category:Hyperbole Category:Hyperbowl Category:Spatil Category:Russian Naruto's Profiles